worldofblantonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kal-El
Kal-El also known as Clark Kent and Superman is the cousin of Kara Zor-El and Rose Zor-El. He is the protector of Metropolis. Throughout Supergirl Series Personality In his civilian persona, Clark portrays a very meek and clumsy demeanor with an old-fashioned and mild-mannered attitude. Clark is described by Kara to Rose as "everything you want him to be, and more"; he is kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, he is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. He has a strong moral code and tries not to kill his enemies. Although he is an alien to the planet Earth, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousins Kara and Rose. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Normally, like all Kryptonians, Clark's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into his body, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for his race, having grown up half his life with these powers have allowed him to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. * Solar Energy Absorption: While Clark's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, his body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping his reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries he does manage to sustain. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Clark's solar charged metabolism accelerates his healing and allows him to burn calories at a fast rate, making him resilient to weight gain. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of his arm, when the piece was removed he healed instantly. * Contaminant Immunity: Clark has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, he has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. * Flight: Clark is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel himself through the air, often at supersonic speeds, much faster than he can travel by foot. * Heat Vision: By concentrating every solar energy reserve he has in his body, Clark can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from his eyes. * Invulnerability: Clark is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with his skin. * Super Breath: Clark is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from his mouth which are similar to force winds. He can also cause the temperature of his breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. * Longevity: As a Kryptonian, Clark's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. Weaknesses * Green Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, Clark can be weakened by Green Kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from his home planet Krypton; green kryptonite not only weakens his physical attributes, leaving him mortal and vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if he is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. * Red Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys his inhibitions until he becomes a corrupt version of himself, left with all his negative personality traits and thoughts on the surface of his mind. Without his morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, he will become malevolent, prone to hostility and aggression, and a danger to everyone around him. * Silver Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause him to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir him out of it until it leaves his system. * Lead: Clark can not see through lead, even with his X-ray vision. Relationships Appearances Name * The name Clark is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Clark is cleric or clerk.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/clark/ * The surname Kent is English meaning "coastal district".https://www.behindthename.com/name/kent Gallery References See also Category:Male Characters Category:Supergirl Category:Supergirl Characters